Frens
very many fren fogsland like to be visit by many a fren because it very nice it very ok and it ok tam tam very important like many fogs whom are not alike tam is very fren and help make many fosgthing and am also thank for tam and tam accessory can also induce very powerful tam travelhttp://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/71871193234 and has maybe rumour to withstand lightspeed however whom knows can doubtful also tam also sworn to heck with fren to contain the mystery of the fogsdrops(to be made) from dustly danger fogs not main character impossible nofogs is kingnofogs are conceptual fogs told to small young frens it resemble absence of fogs and maybe even absence of all however are pudhandlist of fogsland tamblr dot computation and manage of canonical happens may can feel enlighten toward making of orange boxes a few time and have recipient of many fogsland idea and make heckpact to not reveal mystery of the fogsdrops also aware of manything but deficit explanation better to exposition in fogsland is ok to present wufle many popular and ok fren especial wufle puds because they sure are full of rare and important pick of whom only wufle can dohttp://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/60375765613 which maybe reason that can only produce through prolong of smooch and special but however a lot of smooch and special can be attachable to wufle and may result at smooch overhesion also known to "smooch problems"http://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/64670893910 also may have two or more wulfebery maybe can put in cereal or chocolate milk but it not ok for the timeline boosp much consistence in frensworth more also avid in make anger laugh for fren excersise such as make to excepthttp://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/42184910599 and or maybe permittance of resting to asphalt frenshttp://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/68589382601 dog can sense good percept of alternate frens and frenological pattern but also good to fond tum rub also it yes and go to nyoom speeds of up to two which very considerable because always practice nyoom on asphalt with strange bark elusive bark incredulous bark affectionate bark condescending bark biodegradable bark elektronenstrahlgeschmolzen bark flif the fren may be deity of single axishttp://fogsland.tumblr.com/post/66456495449 none certainty of procedure of upward motion fren but likely to prone to sensible and heckie malevolence humor may also turn to affection toward dog whom asphaltly perch one of some many few fogs that produce correct sound of category cute owos and especial uwus also and practice cool doot doot to whom many fogs scamper or pudspartaking in social happy space zone not understood of the redpink marking but sometime smell like candy mangos jubob rare occasion may appear to fogsland however is big distributor of fogsdrop and sworn to not reveal secret merchant in other place also it ok in fren region maybe sometime you wonder what it in hat and it only pudpoint down to fourty three probable but only whom knows however consequentiality of very complex tam travel which is for deliver fogsdrops and make diversion of red herring and blue guppy and green eel has been worry that ferksd/wurfb complex do not work together with but it ok jiddles derg is also very very music bring happy to lot of little fren luring levels of snuggle especial wings for hug properties can be self doubt but very ok which is cute may relation